


Iruka, Naruto, And Kakashi-Sensei

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Series: The Tō-San-Sensei Chronicles (Dad-Teacher!) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, more implied kakairu tbh, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakairu Week 2019Day four: not ninja





	Iruka, Naruto, And Kakashi-Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Your comments mean the absolute world to me, especially on a fic I’m really unsure about! 😊

Hatake Kakashi was not what Iruka had signed up for. His foster son had begged and pleaded to start tae bo, and like all things when it came to Naruto, Iruka couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He had dragged them both out after a long day of school, (Iruka teaching and Naruto... learning?) to sign his kid up for lessons. He hoped it would drain the boy of some of his energy, some days he was so hyped up he seemed to glow red fuel. 

The secretary at the front desk was more than polite, explaining the schedule and routine, and helping Naruto sign himself up for an appropriate level class. Iruka smiled fondly, Naruto was growing up into a fine young man, and more quickly than Iruka could even process. Both orphans, Iruka was still in the foster system when Naruto was left on the front doorstep. Iruka had found him that morning, wrapped in a blanket and crying softly. He’d picked the baby up, and that was it. Iruka had sworn then and there that when he left foster care, Naruto would too. 

Which brought them to today. They were wrapping up, Iruka was paying for ten lessons, (“if you decide you like it Koi, we can always sign you up for more!”) when a man came around the corner. Iruka couldn’t help but stare, the man was GORGEOUS. And Iruka couldn’t even see most of his face. He was tall, and lanky, with a shock of premature white grey hair. A scar ran through one of his eyes, and he wore a surgical mask. That was no surprise really, Iruka wore on sometimes too. Hazards of working with small children during cold and flu season. The man glanced at Iruka, and then at Naruto. He crouched down to Naruto’s height, and stuck out his hand.  
“Hey their. I’m Kakashi-Sensei. I’m guessing you’re in class E?” Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Iruka stepped forward and nudged at Naruto’s elbow.  
“Shake the teachers hand Naruto.”  
“Oh right!” Naruto clasped Kakashi’s large hand in his smaller one. (*you know what they say about big hands ;)*)  
“I’m Naruto, dattebayo!”  
“It’s so very nice to meet you Naruto.” Straightening up, Kakashi turned towards Iruka. “And you must be...?”  
Iruka held out his hand. “Iruka. I’m Naruto’s foster dad.” He cringed internally. Why had he felt the need to announce that fact? It wasn’t like it mattered. But those thoughts faded when he saw the light in Kakashi’s eyes.  
“Handsome and a good soul. My, my, Iruka-San.” Iruka blushed, but was saved from too much embarrassment when Naruto jumped in, “Yeah, Iruka-nii is the best, believe it!” And then he tugged on Iruka’s sweater “can we go get ramen to celebrate, Nii?” Iruka rolled his eyes at him. “You know how it melts my heart when you call me Nii you brat.” He took Naruto’s hand, and with a put upon sign, agreed to take Naruto out for ramen. Suddenly he glanced up at Kakashi.  
“Would you like to join us Kakashi-Sensei? Ichiraku’s isn’t far, and it’s incredible.” Naruto started jumping up and down.  
“Yeah Kakashi-Sensei, come with us. You can give me all sorts of tips and tricks so I can have a head start! I want to be a splendid ninja, believe it!”  
Kakashi made warm, knowing eye contact with Iruka, eyes never leaving Iruka’s face, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”  
Iruka had come to sign Naruto up for tae bo, not expecting to sign up for Kakashi too. But hey, he thought, as his son and new teacher walked along, talking and laughing together, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN AN AU.  
I RARELY READ AU.  
I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING.  
HELP.


End file.
